Present
by PileOfStinkyPoo
Summary: Castiel x OC. Aiden geht mit Lysander zu einem Poetry Slam. Was er nicht weiß: Jemand anderes hatte auch schon Pläne mit ihm. Rated: T für ein paar Flüche


Dies ist ein kleiner One Shot, den ich zu Weihnachten geschrieben habe. **Male x Male don't like don't read! **

Ansonsten viel Spaß ^^

_„__Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!", flüsterte der Rothaarige immer wieder wie ein Mantra vor sich hin, während er schnellen Schrittes über den Fußgängerweg in Richtung Innenstadt eilte. Der frische Schnee knirschte unter seinen großen Füßen, die neue Fußspuren dem viel benutzten Weg hinzufügten. _

_Es war der 23. Dezember und die Läden waren vollgestopft mit Kunden, die noch die letzten Einkäufe machten, damit auch all ihre Liebsten sich an Weihnachten freuen würden. Auch der Rothaarige drängte sich nun durch die Menschenmassen. Obwohl das Vorankommen nicht allzu leicht war, hielt er seinen Kurs. Schon lange hatte er es geplant gehabt - gut, erwischt, es waren nur knapp zwei Wochen gewesen -, doch irgendwie hatte es sich wieder aus seiner Erinnerung gewindet. Er schnaufte in schwarzem Humor, sonst war das Vergessen von Dingen immer Lysanders Job. Jetzt musste er sich abhetzen und hoffen, dass das, was er begehrte, noch zu haben war.  
>Er folgte dem Fluss der Masse an dem kleinen aber beliebten Weihnachtsmarkt vorbei, der Duft von Schmalzkuchen und Lebkuchen stieg ihm verführerisch in die Nase, doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich dem Grummeln in seinem Magen zu widmen. Er wusste nicht, wann der Laden schloss, den er suchte und könnte es sich nicht verzeihen, sollte er schon geschlossen haben, nur weil er sich noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen holen wollte.<br>Endlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Erleichtert seufzend öffnete er die Tür mit ein bisschen mehr Kraft als nötig und trat ein. Einige wenige Schneeflocken hatten sich in seinem Haar verfangen und schmolzen nun langsam im warmen Wind einer heimeligen Heizung.  
>Eine kleine Klingel kündigte ihn an.<br>„Guten Tag, wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", begrüßte ihn der Kassierer höflich. Der Rothaarige schnaubte, er fühlte sich unwohl hier. Was man nicht alles tat, wenn es für etwas Gutes war._

_Ein Niesen durchbrach die Stille in seinem Apartment. Der Braunhaarige schlang seinen hellgrauen Schal noch enger um sich. Obwohl er die Heizung angestellt hatte, war es in seinem kleinen Wohnzimmer immer noch kalt wie am Südpol. Manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich, jetzt zu Hause vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und eine Tasse heiße Schokolade zu trinken. Doch stattdessen musste er hier, in seiner billigen Studentenwohnung, allein vor sich hin zittern. Gerade als der Blauäugige, dessen Iris im schwachen Licht einer Lampe violett erschien, sich eine Decke aus dem Schlafzimmer holen wollte, erklang das Schrille Geräusch seines Telefons. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen.  
>„Wer ruft denn jetzt noch an?", sprach er seine Gedanken laut aus, damit seine Stimme am Telefon nicht so kratzig klingen würde und schritt auf den lauten Apperat zu.<em>

_„Aiden Jones hier, mit wem spreche ich?", meldete er sich aus Gewohnheit in monotoner Stimme. „Hallo, Aiden. Ich bin's, Lysander", erklang die melodische Stimme einer seiner nähesten Freunde und sogleich antwortete Aiden mit viel mehr Emotionen in der Stimme:  
>„Oh, Lysander, was gibt's?" Der geheimnisvoll wirkende Dichter rief nicht oft bei ihm an, verbrachte er doch viel mehr Zeit damit, schönklingende Texte zu verfassen und in sein Heiligtum, sein Notizbuch, zu schreiben, denen der Braunhaarige schon das ein oder andere Mal zuhören durfte.<br>„Nun, du hattest mir doch öfters erzählt, dass es dir gefalle, Gedichten zuzuhören, nicht?", hakte Lysander nach, bevor er mit dem eigentlichen Grund ins Haus stürzte. Er wollte Aiden ja schließlich nicht fragen und ihm dann die Antwort erschweren, falls er sie doch nicht mochte. „Ja, ich höre und lese gerne Gedichte, wieso fragst du?", lautete seine Antwort, das Interesse geweckt.  
>„Ich habe vor, morgen zu einem Poetry Slam zu gehen, da unsere Eltern plötzlich erkrankt sind und nicht mit uns feiern können und Leigh daraufhin bei Rosalia feiern wird. Sie hatten mir zwar angeboten, mit ihnen zu feiern, doch ich gönne ihnen ihre Zeit zu zweit", erklärte der Silberhaarige ruhig, ohne eine Spur von Bedauern.<br>Obwohl Aiden klar war, dass Lysander diese Entscheidung freiwillig getroffen hatte, tat er ihm trotzdem leid. „Klar, ich komme mit! Wann gehen wir los?", antwortete er also, eine leicht freudige Erwartung in seiner weichen Stimme mitschwingend.  
>„Schön, das freut mich!", in den Worten schwang ein Lächeln mit, „Ich dachte, ich hole dich um Sechs ab und bringe dich auch wieder zurück?" Sein braunhaariger Gesprächspartner nickte abwesend, ein Gedanke kreiste in seinem Kopf, den er sogleich laut aussprach: „Klingt gut. Aber sag mal, wieso hast du Castiel nicht auch gefragt?" Als die drei Silben seines Namens über Aidens Lippen rollten, bildete sich ein warmes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Nur leider musste Lysander ihn enttäuschen: „Das habe ich schon getan, aber er hat gesagt, er habe schon etwas wichtiges vor. Leider habe ich vergessen, was das war, tut mir leid." Stille. „Oh, ok", kam es nach einer Weile von dem Brünetten.<em>

_Als das Gespräch schließlich beendet war, senkten sich die Gesichtszüge Aidens sichtlich. „Etwas wichtiges, huh?", ein freudloses Lachen, „Wahrscheinlich hat er sich zu Weihnachten ein Mädchen angelacht, da seine Eltern mal wieder auf einem Flug sind." Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete die bedrückende graue Decke. Die Kälte war längst vergessen. „Diese Sucrètte könnte es sein, die hatte doch schon länger ein Auge auf ihn geworfen!", knurrte der Blauäugige und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare. Oh, wenn er nur wüsste!_

_Ruhelos schritt der Braunäugige durch sein Zimmer. In seiner Hand befand sich eine kleine schwarze Schachtel. „Was soll ich… wie soll ich…", flüsterte er und fuhr sich fluchend mit der rechten Hand durch die rot gefärbte Haarpracht, eine weit verbreitete Geste, wie es schien. Plötzlich blieb er stehen, einen entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
>„Scheiß drauf, ich geh' da einfach morgen Abend hin und sag's einfach! So schwer wird's schon nicht sein!" Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er war nervös, ja, doch das würde er, schon seiner Ehre wegen, nie zugeben.<em>

_Am Abend des 24. Dezembers machte sich der Rothaarige auf den Weg. Der Schnee vom vorigen Tag war nun grau und dreckig von den vielen Füßen, die ihn niedergetrampelt hatten und schmatzte jedes Mal, wenn der Braunäugige seinen Stiefel hob. Seine Hände hatte er tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben, die Linke hielt die Schachtel fest umklammert. Trotz seiner äußerlichen Gelassenheit, tobte ein Sturm in seinem Innerem, als er nach ein paar Minuten endlich vor der ausladenden Mehrfamilienwohnung stand. Langsam, ja, schon fast in Zeitlupe, schritt er die wenigen Stufen bis zu den Klingeln hinauf und genauso langsam suchten seine Augen nach dem gesuchten Namen auf den Schildern.  
>Als er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, atmete er noch einmal tief ein und aus, dann wanderte sein Zeigefinger zu seinem Ziel, keine Zeit, ängstliches Schulmädchen zu spielen, und klingelte. Unfreiwillig hielt er den Atem an. Der Rothaarige wartete. Eins, zwei, drei… keine Antwort. Keine Schritte im Treppenhaus, nichts. Er drückte noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Immer noch nichts. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, scheiße!", fluchte er und drückte verzweifelt seine Stirn an die kalte Tür. Es war keiner da.<br>Alles, die Hektik, die Aufregung, umsonst. Dabei war es ja noch nicht einmal ein so schwerwiegendes Thema gewesen, würden Außenstehende sagen, doch für einen Teenager war es durchaus dramatisch!  
>Mit einem letzten Fluch drehte der Braunäugige sich um und rannte nach Hause, begleitet nur von dem gleichmäßigen Schmatzen seiner Schuhe im dreckigen Schnee.<em>

_Zur gleichen Zeit befand sich Aiden in einer kleinen Bar, in der sich die Dichter zum Poetry Slam versammelt hatten und hörte interessiert zu. Er hatte heute schon vieles gehört. Texte über Liebe, Hass, Freude, Trauer und sogar einen über Eiscreme, doch immer wieder erwischte er sich dabei, wie er an jemand anderen dachte, als die Hobby-Dichter, die in dem Moment ihre Gedichte auf der kleinen Bühne vortrugen. Jemanden mit Haaren zu feurig wie sein Gemüt und Augen so tiefbraun wie die tiefste Schlucht. Mit einer Zunge so scharf wie Wasabi und einer Stimme so rau wie ein Gewitter in tiefster Nacht. Und er fragte sich, ob dieser Jemand auch gerade an ihn dachte, doch dies schien ihm unwahrscheinlich. Genervt dachte er wieder an Sucrètte, die von allen gemocht wurde, doch ihn machte sie nur wütend. Wann immer sie da war, krampfte sich sein Magen zusammen, seine Brust schnürte sich zu und er spürte das Bedürfnis, zu schreien.  
>Lysander, der Aidens wechselnden Gemütszustand bemerkt hatte, sprach auf: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Aiden?"<br>„Hm? Jaja, alles ok!", versicherte dieser schnell, etwas zu schnell für Lysanders Geschmack. Ein Verdacht flammte in ihm auf, gefolgt von einer schwachen Erinnerung. Irgendetwas war heute, was nicht Weihnachten war und mit Aiden zu tun hatte, doch was? Der Silberhaarige grübelte, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen! Innerlich seufzend gab er auf, es würde ihm sowieso nicht mehr einfallen. Also verlagerte er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Ohren und lauschte den Worten des Dichters auf der Bühne._

_„…and I wondered  
>If you'd be there<br>And not elsewhere  
>Not leaving me behind<br>Only me in your mind_

_I have a present for you  
>I swear, it's true<br>All I want to do  
>Show you my love for you."<em>

_Plötzlich sprang Lysander auf, dass alle Blicke nun auf ihn gerichtet waren, störte ihn nicht, viel zu stark hatte ihn die Erkenntnis getroffen., viel zu sehr ärgerte ihn seine Vergesslichkeit. Es war möglich, dass er alles ruiniert hatte!  
>„Aiden!", sagte er, seine Stimme fest und keinen Widerspruch duldend, „Geh sofort zu Castiel!" Verwirrt schaute der aus seinen Gedanken gerissene Brünette ihn an. „Wieso?"<br>„Es würde zu lange dauern, es zu erklären, tu es einfach!", bat er, seine Augen den ruhigen Ton seiner Stimme betrügend._

_Im Gegensatz zu Lysander, dem nun alles klar war, verstand Aiden gar nichts mehr. Außerdem hatte er wenig Lust, auf Castiel zu treffen, der sich, laut seiner Vorstellung, gerade mit Sucrètte begnügte.  
>„Nein", lautete seine Antwort. Was sollte er bei ihm? Wieso sollte er sich das antun? Der Braunhaarige verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Freiwillig würde er sich hier nicht wegbewegen!<em>

_Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Aiden spürte nur, wie ihn zwei Arme an den Schultern fassten und vernahm ein leises 'Tut mir leid, aber das muss jetzt sein', dann zogen ihn die zwei starken Arme nach draußen in die kalte Dezembernacht. Nicht mal Zeit sich zu wehren, war vorhanden gewesen. Erst als die Autotür zugeschlagen wurde, erwachte er wieder aus seiner Trance.  
>„Lysander! Was zur Hölle soll das werden!", knurrte er, als eben jener auf der Fahrerseite des Wagens eintrat. Ohne seinen Beifahrer anzuschauen antwortete er schlicht: „Ich bringe dich zu Castiel."<br>Entgeistert schaute der Braunhaarige ihn an. Er wollte das nicht, doch Widerstand war zwecklos, der Wagen war schon losgefahren. Sie verbrachten die Fahrt in Schweigen gehüllt. Es tat Lysander weh, seinen Freund zu etwas zu zwingen, was er nicht wollte, doch er war davon überzeugt, dass dies für das Beste war._

_Nun war Aiden hier, vor Castiels Haustür. Lysander war schon seit zehn Minuten weggefahren um sich wieder in die Leute beim Poetry Slam zu mischen. Seit zehn Minuten, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, saß der Brünette vor der Haustür und lauschte der gedämpften Rockmusik, die aus den Wänden dröhnte. Er konnte es einfach nicht über sich bringen, die Klingel zu drücken, zu erschreckend war die Vorstellung, den Rothaarigen und Sucrètte bei etwas zu erwischen, was nicht für die Augen anderer bestimmt war.  
>Er wollte sich gerade erheben und den Heimweg antreten, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde.<br>Vor Schreck rutschte Aiden auf dem vor Kälte leicht vereisten Boden aus und fiel auf seinen Allerwertesten. Als er seinen Blick nach oben wandte, starrte ihn ein tiefbraunes Augenpaar an, weit geöffnet vor Überraschung.  
>„Ä-Ähm… hi Castiel?", sprach Aiden und senkte seinen Kopf sichtlich unwohl. Was der Rotschopf wohl davon hielt, seinen Kumpel vor seinem Haus rumlungern zu sehen?<br>Langsam und leise begannen die Schneeflocken wieder vom Himmel zu segeln und die Welt in ihre weiße Umarmung zu hüllen.  
>Keine Antwort kam von dem sonst so vorlauten Rocker. Unsicher erhob Aiden sich. „A-also ich geh' dann mal…", doch weit kam er nicht, denn eine warme, große Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Blitzschnell zuckten seine violett erscheinenden Augen zu Castiel und erblickten etwas, was sie noch nie gesehen hatten.<br>Seine Züge waren weich, nicht mürrisch, launig, schadenfroh oder rebellisch, wie man ihn sonst nur erlebte. Es lagen so viele Emotionen in seinem Blick, dass dem Brünetten nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich in seinen Seelenspiegeln zu verlieren._

_„Du bist hier", durchbrach die raue Stimme des Rothaarigen die Stille. Der Satz hatte mehr nach einer Frage als nach einer Aussage geklungen. „J-ja?", lautete die Antwort darauf. Castiel lachte laut auf, was ihm einen verwirrten Blick seitens Aiden einfing. „Du bist hier!, rief er und zog den Braunhaarigen in seine Arme, welcher einen quiekenden Laut von sich gab und sich doch sofort in der Umarmung entspannte. All die Angst, die Unsicherheit, war vergessen, als er den einzigartigen Duft von After Shave und Rauch einatmete.  
>Ob in dem Haus noch jemand war, wieso Castiel nach draußen gekommen war, ob er wusste, dass Aiden dort saß, ob er in diesem Moment überhaupt genauso empfand wie er, all das kümmerte ihn in diesem einen Moment nicht.<br>Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit Wand Aiden sich sanft aus Castiels Armen. „C-Cas, was ist…", begann er, wurde jedoch wieder unterbrochen.  
>„Ich will gar nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden. Aiden, ich… es gibt etwas, dass ich schon länger auf dem Herzen habe. Weißt du, ich… wie soll ich das erklären? Immer wenn du in der Nähe bist, schlägt mein Herz voll schnell und ich will dich einfach nur nehmen und halten! Das ist ein total komisches Gefühl und es macht mich echt wütend, dass du dir so eine scheiße mit meinem Herzen erlaubst! Was ich damit sagen will, ist…", er holte tief Luft, „ Aiden, ich glaube, ich bin schwul und zwar für dich!" Hektisch fummelte der Rotschopf eine Schachtel aus der Tasche seiner schwarzen Lederjacke. Als er sie öffnete, kam ein goldenes Armband zum Vorschein, in das in geschwungener Schrift eingraviert war: 'A Present for my One and only, I love you'.<br>Mit offenem Mund starrte Aiden ihn an. Die Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf, versuchten das, was gerade passiert war, zu begreifen. Sein Gesicht war an diesem Punkt wahrscheinlich bei Tomatenfarbe angekommen. Castiel liebte ihn? Nicht Sucrètte? Er hatte sich nicht verhört?  
>„Castiel, ich…", zaghaft hob er seinen Blick und schaute seinem Gegenüber in die Augen deren Ernsthaftigkeit ihm fast den Atem raubten. Plötzlich überschwemmte ihn eine Leichtigkeit und der Brünette lachte auf. Mit einer überraschenden Geschwindigkeit griff er Castiel am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich. Eher er sich's versah, hatten sich seine Lippen auf die des Rothaarigen gelegt.<br>Sie waren ein wenig rau und schmeckten nach Pizza, doch die Gefühle, die sie in seinem Inneren auslösten, ließen ihn fast alles vergessen. Alles, bis auf diese eine Person vor ihm. Freude, Verlangen, Erleichterung, alles übermannte ihn gleichzeitig und als der Kuss erwidert wurde, erhöhte es sich noch. Im Hintergrund hatte der Schnee die Landschaft in einem Tanz weiß gefärbt und funkelte nun im Licht der Laternen.  
>Als sie sich schließlich lösten, grinste Castiel ihn süffisant an. „Heißt das, du liebst mich auch?"<br>Aiden schlug ihm spielerisch gegen die Brust. „Ja, verdammt nochmal!" Nach einigen weiteren Momenten fügte er noch hinzu: „Fröhliche Weihnachten, du Idiot!" Und zog ihn in einen weiteren warmen Kuss._


End file.
